


殉葬

by bookeatertalk



Category: DC Animated Universe, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookeatertalk/pseuds/bookeatertalk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>今天似乎是某個特別的日子，Bruce懷念著某個人......</p>
            </blockquote>





	殉葬

**Author's Note:**

> 警告！這是一篇難得的BE虐文。  
> 對我也是會寫虐文的！！謹以此紀念我被騙去的眼淚TAT
> 
> 這個故事的背景設定出自JL動畫版第一季結尾三集的反抗組織背景。那個世界的Bruce是帶領地下反抗組織的首領，而那個世界的超人或是Clark並沒有出現，於是給了我這個小小的腦補空間。
> 
> 其實當初在看那幾集的時候就腦補了相關背景的故事，是個有點悲傷的中篇，但一直都沒有動筆的機會，正巧之前跟伶歌在微博上看到了個死亡15題的梗，我就點了她一篇她也點了我一篇，趁這機會把曾經想到的橋段串成一篇短篇.......是說如果有機會，我還挺想把這故事發展成長篇的。
> 
> PS.本文的寫作背景音樂是Evanescence的 Hello，歡迎搭配服用  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HPam_3D9eXU

_那一天，我夢想過。  
  
我告訴過你，那是真的，我真的想過會有一天。  
  
也許有一天，我從夢中醒來，被單的氣味不再是冰冷發霉的氣味，而是剛洗過的、也許還有陽光烘暖的味道，我會對此有什麼反應，我還不知道，我不曾......至少在我的記憶裡我不曾擁有過這些，不過我想那會很棒。  
  
我可以直接感覺到織物的觸感，它在我的皮膚上摩擦卻沒引起太多不適，我曾聽過絲質的床單有多麼舒適，說它覆在身上就像流水滑過似的，但在我的想像裡，那會是棉麻的，有點粗糙，但溫暖，而且感覺很好。  
  
更重要的是你會在我身後，手臂環著我，你的腳親暱的挨著我的腿纏著，就像你不想讓我離開你一分一秒，我沒想過赤裸的肌膚相貼的感覺是如此溫暖，但我知道那是因為你的緣故。  
  
你靠著我，呼吸的頻率表示你睡得那麼沉，卻因為我在你懷裡轉身而醒來，我會非常喜歡你在那一瞬間收緊的懷抱，即便我什麼都沒有告訴你。  
  
我看著你睜開眼，睡眼惺忪朝我笑，向我道早。  
  
我真的想過會有這一天，真的。_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bruce走過走廊，他很安靜，把自己藏在無處不在的陰影裡而沒有驚動來去的任何人，這很容易。  
  
他保持沉默，觀察來來往往的所有人，他記得每一個由自己招募進來的人的名字和長相，能說出每個人打哪來、遭遇了什麼。  
  
但現在大多數的人他不認識──這麼說也許不太對，他依然記得每個人的長相和名字，卻多半是從書面資料上，而這就是全部。他開始思考自己有多久沒有親自參與招募新人或是團體任務，但他的記憶有點模糊，年份只是一連串流動的數字，他甚至不記得Jason確切離開的年份，只感覺那像是最近的事情。  
  
他自顧自的隱匿直到走進控制室裡才被發現。Dick在那裡，他正在聽取一個小隊的報告，看見他進來，他們停下交談。  
  
「早安，Bruce。」Dick說：「你今天沒有排值班。」他小心翼翼地告訴他。  
  
Bruce這才想起來。對，他今天沒有排值班。「我知道。」但他還是這麼說：「只是來看看。」  
  
Dick似乎鬆了口氣。「也許你會想去看看Tim，他今早正在實戰訓練場為一批新人做戰術訓練，如果你願意去給他一些幫助我想他會非常高興的。」  
  
「也許吧。」Bruce聳肩。他環顧整個房間，一一看過每個年輕的面孔，Diana、Mike、Olivia、Konner、Jack、Kara、Cecil......他們回視著他，目光炯炯有神，無所畏懼。  
  
「Bruce？」他的養子又喊了他一聲。  
  
Bruce再次聳肩，揮揮手轉身離開那裡。  
  
Dick在他身後嘆氣。他知道。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _我記得那一天，一直記得。  
  
你清楚我不會忘記每一件用來嘲笑你的事。一隻愚蠢的老鼠闖進了地下水道，不是屬於他的家，只是因為它和他待著的那個陰暗但乾燥的小洞穴一樣黑漆漆的就覺得可以亂闖了，而不知道他會在這兒遇見什麼。  
  
我記得你驚慌失措的樣子，那麼大的塊頭卻手忙腳亂地抓著背包，像要是真的放隻小老鼠都能把你嚇得跳起來。  
  
但沒有恐懼。  
  
我太熟悉人們恐懼的模樣，我也擅於製造它們，那是我的強項。但你，你身上沒有那種味道，在你那端正得過於俊美的臉龐上我看不見一丁點害怕或畏懼。  
  
勇氣，這才是我看到的。  
  
我一開始就知道你是個勇敢的男人。  
  
你有太多大好未來，這裡的抗爭──地底的抗爭，離你的世界太遠。一開始我對你說的話太過傷人，我自己清楚，我知道你已經不會在意，而且你──一直都知道我很抱歉。  
  
我一直記得那一天，你闖進我的世界，帶著一身陽光。  
  
「我是星球日報的記者，我叫Clark‧Kent。我想知道真相。」你這麼對我說。  
  
我一直記得這個。_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
那隊突襲小隊正在進行訓練，他們不久之後有一個簡單的突襲任務準備進行，這是他們的第一次任務，需要萬全準備。  
  
Bruce站在那看了一會。這是個分組訓練，年輕些的孩子聽從指示衝鋒陷陣，而年長些具有經驗的小隊長依照指揮進行戰術配合，他們以中央埋了漆彈的火雷區為交戰火線區，試圖突破對方的陣營。  
  
Bruce親手設計了這一連串的訓練課程，他知道在這裡勝利的小隊將會得到一些小小的獎賞，在Bruce那個年代他們會得到一天的假期，只要避開危險區域並在收假前回來，去哪都行。不過與其說這是個獎勵不如說是補償。  
  
這是實習訓練的最後一關，在更之後。就是實戰。  
  
這些孩子最終全都得上戰場。而生死之後就由他們自己負責。  
  
不過現在，他們能得到一個徽記。有人視它為榮譽，一個象徵，一份守護。  
  
而對Bruce，那是......  
  
「Bruce。」一個少年發現了他，脫下他的頭盔露出一張年輕的臉龐。Tim，他的另一個養子站在那兒瞧著他。「你要來加入我們嗎？」  
  
其他訓練中的孩子停下動作，他們等待著，有些人在期待，更多一些或許是好奇。  
  
這些孩子多半是反抗軍的第三、第四代了，他們的人數汰換得很快，一開始的戰爭太激烈，他們也很有勇無謀，等到他們冷靜下來──等到他們明白了憤怒不能為他們帶來勝利，也已經疲倦得承受不了更多，那之後他們建立了地下反抗基地，由第二代成員為主力，現在這些成員多半分散各地領導其他據點，留在這裡的比如Dick、Barbara，Tim雖然是第二代，但年紀讓他更能與第三代的成員打成一片。Bruce覺得他或許有一些領導天賦。  
  
Bruce是這裡唯一的一個初代成員，或許說......是現在唯一還在抗爭的初代成員。  
  
他知道這裡的人是這麼私底下稱呼他的，Dark Knight、反抗聯盟的頭腦。他們崇拜他，也對初代成員好奇不已。  
  
唯一這個詞，無論在哪聽起來都有種神秘感  
  
但Bruce知道不是那麼一回事。還有一個初代成員一直都在戰鬥、奮鬥，和每一個人在一起。  
  
他從未離開。  
  
「Bruce？」Tim叫他。  
  
Bruce搖搖頭。「你們做得很好。」  
  
接著他轉身離開，往更深的地方走去。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _我試著忘記那一天，但我做不到。_  
  
它一直在傷害我，但我不知道任何一個、當我放開它之後我還能活下去的方法。  
  
你知道那會發生，你明明知道。但我怎麼能恨你？在那麼美好的一夜之後。  
  
我永遠記得你赤裸地緊貼著我，你的皮膚因滲出的汗水濕滑黏手，你的體溫像要將我點燃。  
  
我從不曾感覺與你──與一個我渴望的靈魂那麼貼近，當你親吻我並叫著我的名字，看著我像我就是你宇宙裡恆久的那一點，而你發誓永遠不會離開我，當我埋進你體內，我感覺到你包圍我，用盡一切溫暖我。  
  
那是多麼美好的一夜，當我為你敞開，感覺你堅定的深入，你填滿我的那一刻我才覺得自己終於完整，你在我體內每一次深入都像對我靈魂的呼喚。我願意將自己交給你，一切、毫無保留。  
  
而是的，你做到了，你從未離開過我。  
  
直到現在，我都能清楚記起你貼著我顫抖的感覺，你的每一聲呻吟還有我們許下的誓言。  
  
Clark，但你怎麼能這麼對我。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
他沿著鐵道走，這裡沒有一點光。Bruce沒打開他的夜視鏡，就這麼漫步在黑暗中，聽著自己的腳步聲。  
  
一個人。  
  
直到他停下來，腳步聲跟著寂靜。  
  
這段隧道與其他地方沒有什麼不同，不過是長而已廢棄的鐵路的一小段而已。但Bruce停下來。  
  
他站在這裡，時光湧來。  
  
──那個穿著單薄棉麻櫬衫、棒球夾克和牛仔褲的男人，帶著一臉大學生的稚氣，戰戰兢兢面對全付武裝還拿槍指著他的反抗份子，但回答問題的聲音出乎意料的平穩。Bruce想他大概就是在那時記住了這個人。  
  
──他說他想知道真相，他是一個報社的記者，受正統教育，當然對他們而言就是洗腦教育。這個人與地下世界格格不入，Bruce記得他那時厲聲吼著反對讓Clark加入，而他鮮少反應如此激烈，甚至在離開會議室後他依然為自己的失態震驚。  
  
──「我有一些能力，我希望它能成為有用的力量。」那個人就這麼直接地告訴Bruce他的祕密，而彼時Bruce一次好臉色都沒給他看過，他用盡惡毒諷刺的語言驅趕那過度天真的記者先生，他竟然妄想有一天革命可以以和平不流血的方式完成。但Clark，他說，「我相信你。」那時候他可一點也不相信他。  
  
──Bruce在Clark身上看到一些力量，不是說他那些詭異而且還不穩定的超能力，是一種更抽象的而他也說不來的東西，Bruce只知道當Clark告訴他他們可以期待和平的那一天，他相信而且開始構築。一個和平的早晨，他和他愛的人一起在睡夢中醒來，沒有戰爭。他曾經如此期待過。  
  
「你帶走了我們的絕望和憤怒做陪葬，Clark，留下你的精神和勇氣。」Bruce低喃。  
  
他從盔甲下的緊身衣領口裡掏出一條鍊子，墜子是顆子彈，他不知道已經過了多久，它當初從那個人身體裡奪走生命時散發的綠光已經消失了，不過鮮血附著在銀色的彈頭上像揮之不去的鬼影。  
  
「他們用你的徽記作為隊徽，自稱正義聯盟。」Bruce扯動嘴角想笑，卻沉重得怎麼也動不了一分一毫。  
  
「但你知道你從我這裡帶走了什麼嗎？你這愚蠢的傢伙。」Bruce輕柔地說，像是耳語。「你說的和平，我一直相信著。」  
  
  
突如其來的警報打斷了他的悼念，Bruce將子彈塞回原處。  
  
頭盔裡的通訊器響起，他迅速接通。  
  
「Bruce？」Dick的聲音響起。「你在A5-2區的南方出口附近嗎？」  
  
「我在。」  
  
「有執法者正對幾個......呃。」  
  
Bruce為養子的吞吞吐吐皺眉。「怎麼了？」  
  
「......我傳送即時影像到你的顯示器上。」Dick最後說。  
  
在護目鏡螢幕上打開一小塊即時影象，顯示祕密入口附近的監視畫面。Bruce看到六個奇裝異服的傢伙正在對抗武裝執法者──但那不是令他渾身僵硬的原因。  
  
──Clark。  
  
那不是他。他知道。  
  
但怎麼可能有人長得這麼像──  
  
「.......Bruce？」Dick的聲音充滿遲疑，「我們該怎麼做？」  
  
「......我去接應，帶他們到第二分部。」  
  
「你確定？那個人看起來........」  
  
「Dick。」  
  
Dick停了下來。  
  
「那不是Clark。」  
  
「......聽你的，Bruce。」  
  
  
  
  
  
  
那不是Clark。  
  
他的愛早在多年前就已埋葬。  
  
現在，他是個戰士。  
  
  
  
  
  
END


End file.
